Mason Ray Freymann the American Wizard
by rfrymanjr
Summary: While Harry and the rest of the England's wizarding community usher in an era of well deserved peace, across the pond in the States another young boy's life is about to change more than he thought was possible.


Chapter 1: Mason Ray Freymann

While Harry Potter and the rest of England's wizarding community ushered in a well deserve era of peace; across the pond in the Americas life was about to change for another young man. This young man's name Mason Ray Freymann. Mason was born on October 31st of 1985, and had been raised in the rural city of Morning View, Kentucky. Mason was a quiet boy as he spent most of his time alone. It wasn't that he was abused or unwanted as had been the case of Harry. Mason in fact came from a rather large family yet he never truly felt as if he belonged. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was different from the others, this summer he would find out how truly different he was.

Mason's father was Herbert Lee Freymann. Herbert spent most of his time working to provide for his large family yet always ended up with enough for the basic necessities, food, water, and shelter. Herbert spent many hours on the road as a truck driver, leaving Mason at home with his mother Pearle and his five sisters. Mason had always looked forward to the summer break between school years as he would occasionally get to tag along with his dad on a trip or two. This summer would turn out as no other as the winds of destiny sweeps up the boy in a whirl-wind of excitement, and adventure.

As the sun hung high in the cloudless sky young Mason was relaxing beneath the shade of an oak tree along the bank of a creek with his feet dangling over the edge being soothed by the cool cascading water. A gentle breeze blew his golden hair out of his eyes as he immersed himself in his favorite pass time of reading. He'd spent many days living vicariously through the stories that were contained within his books which were his most prized possessions.

He was brought back to reality from a distant call, that he recognized as his mother's. Curiously Mason looked up at the sky as he climbed to his feet. He figured it to be about noon as he marked the page of his book and began heading back towards his home. He had learned not to dawdle from his parents when they called for him. He preferred to be prompt when they called for him and not the tongue lashing from his mom or sore behind from his father. It wasn't as if his parents were abusive to the boy, they were strict yet fair. Mason and his family lived in Kentucky were lifestyles and parenting differentiated some from their northern counterparts and a sore behind for misbehaving wasn't uncommon. His grandfather had raised his dad with a militaristic style discipline, which his father had unconsciously adopted.

As Mason approached the front of the modest four bedroom ranch style home he found his mom, a short thin woman of 31 years, sitting quietly on the porch swing while fanning herself with an unopened envelope while reading another piece of mail. Pearle had chocolate-brown hair that was pulled back from her face with a firm pony-tail. Mason looked around curiously as he took a seat on the swing.

"You were calling for me, Ma?"

Pearle looked and gave a kind smile, "Yes, I got your report card, and your sisters. I just figured you'd want to see what your grade were."

Mason shrugged his shoulders and flashed a quick smile of his own, unlike most of other boys he'd hang out with occasionally he was never afraid when his parents received the report card from his school as he had always done well with his academics. As neither of his parents had gone further than sixth grade in their own schooling, they'd made it clear that none of their children would follow in their foot steps and made sure their studies were completed even before their chores.

"Yes ma'am," Mason answered quietly while accepting the report from his mother and scanned it briefly. As he had expected he had passed each of his classes with what his parents deemed as acceptable grades, nothing below a B+.

"Well your daddy should be home tonight so make sure all your chores are done," His mother stated as she gathered remaining mail.

"Yes ma'am Ma, I finished them this morning before I headed down to the creek."

"Alright then run along super will be ready in a couple of hours, make sure your cleaned up before then." His mother stated as she got to her feet and heading towards the door.

"Yes ma'am." Mason acknowledged quietly as he continued to sit on the swing watching a pair of squirrels chase each other in one of the trees in the yard.

Couple hours later Mason was washing up for supper when he heard the air horns from his father's big rig blaring as he headed up the gravel driveway. Quickly he exited the bathroom and rushed to meet his dad leaving the screen door to slam shut on its own accord as he exited the home and ran barefooted down the drive. As he approached the truck he dad gave another tug on the air horns. He climbed onto the doorstep and flashed his dad a toothy grin.

The truck came to a halt and the end of the drive and gave off a loud hiss as the parking brakes were engaged. The driver's side window lowered and he greeted, "Welcome home Pa, how was your trip."

"Hey Mason," His father returned his greeting, "Com'on boy git down so I can git out."

Sheepishly the boy climbed down from the truck and backed away so that his dad could climb out. As the man exited the truck there was no mistaken he was the boy's father as the boy appeared to mirror him down to goofy smirks they both flashed when happy. The man walked up to his son and gently ruffled the boy's hair before gently clasping his arms around the boys neck as they headed towards the house, "Com'on I bet your Ma got super on the table."

"Yes sir," The boy said softly as he struggled to get out of his father's playful yet firm headlock.

The rest of the evening after super was spent out on the porch as was normal for the Freymanns who'd always enjoyed the cool quiet nights. Out there on the porch Mason had learned many lessons from his dad, each he took seriously as he knew his dad was never a man to waste his time teaching his children something that he himself didn't believe.

Note from Aurthor:

So here is another story I wanted to work on as well. Please leave reviews and comments. If any of you have any interest in me actually continuing this story let me know what you think, as of right now I decided to give a short introduction to get some feed back. Thanks

rfrymanjr


End file.
